La caída de la fabrica del arcoiris
by Giggly hooves
Summary: La historia relatada de como alguien inocente puede ser empujado al borde, caer en la locura y convertirse en un ser despiadado, por ser despojado de toda su vida y de corromperlo al grado de que no le importe nada y asesinar con una facilidad, también de tener el valor de enfrentarse a su pesadilla y de renunciar a su vida antigua para buscar venganza.
1. Capitulo 1: La pesadilla

**La caída de la fábrica del arcoiris.**

**Hola a todos los que leen este fanfic, me gustaría decirles que si hay algún error, o que hay partes sin sentido, haganmelo saber y con todo gusto lo corregiré, este es mi primer fanfic, y los que restan :), asi que tengan paciencia y sean corteses conmigo, saludos**

**Giggly hooves**

Capitulo 1: La pesadilla

Tal vez, a estas alturas, unos conocen la historia del arcoiris, tal vez otros no, pero cuando revelé la historia verdadera de los arcoiris, todo mundo perdió la cabeza y comenzó la revolución, algunos me tiraban de a loco, otros decían que solo era una razón para vengarme por no aprobar el examen y atentar contra Cloudsdale y los pegasos, otros apoyaron a la causa y me apoyaron ante todo.

Todo empezó tiempo atrás, cuando yo todavía era un Pegaso estudioso, mi nombre es Giggly Hooves y estaba en mis últimos años en la escuela de vuelo, yo era un Pegaso tímido, generoso y a la vez amigable con todos, antes de enfrentarme a la fabrica… algo que me corrompió y me hizo un ser maligno y paranoico, a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor haber muerto allá adentro y no sufrir la locura que tengo, y que me atormenta todos los días.

Pero retomando el tema, yo tenía muy pocos amigos, uno de ellos era un pegaso muy generoso y amable de nombre Dusk Shine, ambos compartíamos muchas características similares, fuimos los mejores amigos ante todo.

Ambos leíamos libros, escudábamos mucho, y nos encantaban los juegos, a veces creábamos los nuestros y nos divertíamos en grande.

Pero todo sonaba bien hasta aquellos días donde me entere de la verdad sobre lo que pasaba en Cloudsdale…

La tensión en mi aula aumentaba por que se tenia que aprobar un examen de vuelo que era el dichoso pase para poder pertenecer a la sociedad de Cloudsdale, a mi en lo personal era una idea totalmente injusta para aquellos ponys que no eran lo suficientemente hábiles para volar.

Faltando solo tres días para el examen, me dirigí a mi profesor de vuelo y el me a bordo de manera feliz y dispuesta, le pregunte sobre que pasaba al reprobar el examen final de vuelo, la mirada del profesor cambio y con un movimiento brusco dijo, no se, solo se que son enviados lejos por que no deben ensuciar el nombre de Cloudsdale.

En ese momento cayo de mi gracia al oír esa frase, y rápidamente le dije "¡bien!, gracias por su respuesta", y me retire enojado al oír eso, pensando en la idea nacionalista de Cloudsdale.

Me fui a la biblioteca a leer un libro sobre el "Como perfeccionar el vuelo del pegaso", me extrañe al buscar ese libro, por que es raro que los pegasos sean malos voladores, pero de que suele haber malos, eso es un hecho verosímil.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos pude contemplar la famosa fábrica del arcoiris, arriba de la fábrica del clima, con su niebla negra y su aspecto tenebroso que poseía, uno de los orgullos de Cloudsdale y de sus habitantes.

Al poder ver con un poco mas de interés y atención, pude notar que nunca nos habían dado una lección sobre el arcoiris ni sus componentes, por lo que despertó mi apetito de investigación, inmediatamente cerré el libro que Leia de un golpe, que por cierto fui regañado por la bibliotecaria y le di mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Después me dedique a buscar y me di cuenta de que el libro que buscaba no se encontraba, sin perder las esperanzas pude notar que había una sección en la biblioteca donde había libros clasificados en donde solo podían acceder ponys de alto prestigio y los altos jefes de las fabricas.

Por fortuna, todas esas historias de ciencia-ficción tuvieron sus frutos, me

ayudaron a forzar la cerradura gracias a todo ese conocimiento y rápidamente pude notar un libro llamado "Proceso del arcoiris", por lo que enseguida lo tome y me fui a un rincón apartado de la biblioteca para que nadie sospechara de lo acontecido.

Al regresar a mi lugar, leí el libro como si eso dependiera mi vida, pude alcanzar a leer algo que decía que el elemento importante en la elaboración del arcoiris era el **Spectra**, es el estado puro del color para poder ser mezclado en la fabrica del clima y ser distribuido por la famosa Rainbow dash y sus piruetas que podía hacer en el aire.

Admiraba su forma de volar, ella hacia ver el vuelo como si fuera una cosa extremadamente fácil como el hecho de respirar.

Al adentrarme mas al libro, pude notar que el Spectra esta presente en todos lados y en todos los objetos tanto animados como en los inanimados, por lo que preguntas curiosas comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza de manera que nublaba mis pensamientos y me desconcentraba de lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

Una de ellas fue el hecho de que como se extraía el Spectra, puesto que nunca en la vida se veía que la fabrica llegaran los materiales para elaborar los arcoiris, por lo que levanto mis sospechas y comencé a armar muchas hipótesis sobre el tema.

Al analizarlo y hurgar mas en el tema, pude notar que la chica que me gustaba y me volvía loco, no había regresado nunca del exilio, bueno si existía uno, por que ella réprobo el examen pasado fue exiliada.

Esa chica era Scootaloo, por lo que me puso un poco deprimido al pensar en ella y entendí que la filosofía de Cloudsdale era totalmente absurda.

Por lo que me resulto aun más absurdo es saber que Luna y Celestia podía tolerar eso y estar de acuerdo al humillar así a los Pegasos que no lograban aprobar.

Al poder pensar en todas las opciones posibles de que pasaba realmente, termino conmigo y me quede dormido en la biblioteca con el cerebro hecho papilla y un dolor de cabeza más que insoportable.

Al día siguiente le fui a contar a Dusk Shine de todo lo que leí y me entere, por lo que el contesto "todo eso tiene sentido, pero por lo que hay que centrarnos es en aprobar el examen y así no arriesgarnos a nada".

Yo le di crédito a eso y lo abrace, Dusk Shine para mi era como mi hermano, por todo lo que hemos pasado y la forma en que hemos sido amigos.

Finalmente llego ese día, el momento de demostrarle a Cloudsdale si podías ser un habitante mas en la ciudad, o… simplemente pasar el resto de tu vida lamentándote por no aprobar.

Llegue a una especie de corredor que conectaba al coliseo, donde desde lejos se veía la fabrica y tragaba saliva al verla, al final del corredor pude notar una rampa, ahí es donde tenias que despegar para poder empezar.

En el corredor había unos 15 estudiantes, entre ellos Dusk Shine y yo, ambos platicábamos placidamente y nos decíamos uno al otro que íbamos a aprobar pase lo que pase.

Derepente entro un pony musculoso y de aspecto temible, que tenia pinta de ser una especie de entrenador, por lo que grito "A sus lugares Ponys" y todos sin chistar pudimos formarnos y acomodarnos de manera ordenada.

"Haremos esto por orden alfabético", dijo con una voz gruesa, "los jueces que se encuentran ahí, evaluaran su desempeño, por lo que deben de hacerlo mas que perfecto"

Volteo a nosotros con una mirada intimidante y nos explico, "Su examen solo consistirá en 2 fases, limpiado del cielo y aterrizaje de precisión, tienen que despejar el cielo lo mas rápido posible y después caer de manera que queden justo en el centro del área marcada, un centímetro afuera del área y estarán reprobados"

Y enseguida uno de los estudiantes pregunto que por que el examen era diferente al del año pasado, "¡Es por que yo pongo mis reglas y punto, solo los mas capaces pueden aprobar y formar parte de esta gloriosa sociedad¡" dijo el entrenador de manera brusca y un poco enojado.

Al ver como explicaba lo que teníamos que hacer, rápidamente la sangre se me enfriaba y se me hacia la piel de "gallina", pero hubo algo dentro de mi que me

obligo a preguntar algo que le cambiaría el humor al entrenador.

"¡¿Y… que pasa con los reprobados…se podría saber ¡?" dije bruscamente y con un tono de total inseguridad.

El entrenador me volteo a ver e hizo una mirada que hizo que casi me desmayara del miedo al verlo.

Después de lo que había pasado, el entrenador replico: "No vuelen muy lejos del coliseo, por que al ser perdidos de vista por los jueces, automáticamente estarán reprobados, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido", dijo por ultima vez antes de poder empezar el examen, yo estaba como en una especie de shock y a la vez me mordía los cascos del terror al saber que pasaba con los que se iban reprobados, pero creo que era mas el interés de saber que les pasaba a los que reprobaban que el miedo a reprobar.

"Brave Soul, tu vas primero, adelante" dijo el entrenador.

Cabe mencionar que Brave Soul fue uno de los ponys que me hacia mucho bullying y que me atormento casi la mayoría del tiempo en mi estancia en la escuela de vuelo.

Brave despego de una manera casi perfecta, hizo unas piruetas en el aire y despejo el cielo poco a poco de manera que fuera con estilo, ya que el era muy engreído y para el todo tenia que ser todo con estilo.

Ya que iba en el proceso de aterrizaje, se le ocurrió abrir las alas de manera que se viera como Celestia al caer del cielo majestuosamente, lo único que logro conseguir fue que se desestabilizara y perdiera el equilibrio, dando pauta a una caída que resultaría trágica.

El pony caía de manera que sus alas le resultaban inservibles para amortiguar la caída, por lo que yo tenía una tensión terrible y por instinto abrí mis alas y antes de despegar para ir en su auxilio, el entrenador me detuvo y dijo que si abandonaba la sala, estaría automáticamente reprobado.

cerré las alas y con un gesto de culpa agache la cabeza y espere a que el pony chocara con el suelo.

De pronto me di cuenta que el pony al momento de caer, lo hizo de cabeza, por lo que automáticamente tras el impacto, se rompió el cuello, y se escucho como los huesos tronaron de una manera muy dolorosa, acompañado de un ¡PUM!

Al verlo en la nube donde cayo, veía como la sangre recorría su cuerpo, con algunos huesos de fuera desgarrando su piel y su melena y la expresión que tenia era totalmente vacía, el pony murió trágicamente y de forma instantánea.

Todos los estudiantes nos asustamos terriblemente al ver el acontecimiento, unos se tapaban los ojos y otros miraban con dolor al pobre pony fallecido.

"Dusk Shine, tu eres el siguiente" irrumpió el entrenador con su voz, pereciendo no importarle lo que había ocurrido.

Yo en ese momento, al ver el accidente, no pude soportar que Dusk Shine tuviera el mismo destino, por lo que grite: "¡No va a hacer nada!, ¡simplemente se va a quedar ahí viendo como nos hacemos daño!"

"Cállate inútil, no podemos hacer nada, ya murió, ya no va a sufrir mas," dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose a mi.

"Vuelvo a oír otra queja de parte tuya, y te repruebo yo mismo imbecil, veras lo que es sufrir…" El entrenador hizo una pausa, su expresión en la cara decía que había dicho algo mal.

Limpio su garganta y dijo: "Dusk Shine, pasa de una vez carajo"

Dusk Shine despego y en ese momento me puse a pensar en todo lo acontecido, la frase del entrenador y el accidente…, estaba claro, algo ocultaban y yo estaría dispuesto a saberlo, a cualquier costo, era una injusticia que nos trataran de esa forma.

Al regresar a la realidad, pude ver que Dusk Shine volaba de manera perfecta, y hacia unas acrobacias y limpiaba el cielo de manera que su éxito era inminente.

Aterrizo de una manera espectacular y al momento de tocar el suelo, los jueces hicieron una señal de apruebo y el voló hacia la puerta debajo de los jueces, que era la de los aprobados y ahí me espero son una sonrisa muy sincera.

Trague saliva y me intente concentrar a pesar de los pensamientos que invadían mi cabeza como Parasprites molestos en busca de comida.

"Giggly hooves, tu turno, Despeja y aterriza" dijo el entrenador de manera brusca, a lo que yo salte del susto que me metió, tembloroso subí a la rampa y vi que el entrenador tenia una sonrisa mala y acosadora, por lo que no lo intente ver y espere la señal para despegar.

Al oír la señal, despegue un poco fuerte y sentí el aire como pegaba en mi cara, y me acorde que se me había olvidado remover mis lentes antes del vuelo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, a lo que me concentre y pude despejar el cielo de manera exitosa, sentí la victoria en mis cascos cuando observe el cuerpo de Brave.

Entre en un estado como en shock y me acorde que tenia que descubrir la verdad a toda costa, por lo que tome la decisión de reprobar a propósito para enterarme. Fue una decisión no muy difícil, pero me parecía muy estupida, para que tanto prepararme si voy a reprobar.

Al momento de aterrizar, cerré las alas bruscamente y caí en la zona de aterrizaje de costado y voltee a ver a los jueces e hicieron la señal de reprobado.

Me levante serio y pensando en lo que había hecho, tenia una cara de decepción y me sentía un poco triste, me di cuenta que mi ala sangraba, me la había roto, pero no era fatal.

A lo lejos escuchaba a Dusk Shine gritándome, y animándome. Al momento de verlo, me dio mucha tristeza de saber que no lo iba a volver a ver, el seria un ciudadano mas en Cloudsdale, mientras yo iría a las sombras del exilio a averiguar lo que sucedía realmente.

Con una actitud seria me dirigí a la puerta de los reprobados, que se encontraba al oeste del coliseo.

Escuche aleteos y mire a mi espalda, era Dusk Shine. Yo quede sorprendido al ver que estaba renunciando a su vida de placeres y tomar el mismo camino que yo.

"Que haces aquí" dije con un tono sorprendido,

"Vengo a acompañarte, no te vas a quedar solo hermano" replico Dusk Shine, a lo que me partió el corazón y me hizo pensar que nuestra amistad era infinita, por lo que le di un abrazo muy fuerte y decidí continuar.

Caminamos y al fondo vimos unos ponys grandes vestidos muy elegantes y un carruaje, tuvimos que esperar a lo que reprobaran para poder partir.

Uno de ellos se acerco a nosotros dos y dirigiéndose a Dusk Shine dijo: "Tu que haces aquí, ¿que no aprobaste?"

A lo que respondió de manera seria y clara: "Yo estoy aquí por que mi hermano fallo, y el no va a estar solo nunca, además pertenecer a una sociedad en donde los ponys que no son aptos a ser lideres son tratados como basuras, prefiero irme de esa ciudad a quedarme a ver como sufren los otros mientras yo disfruto"

El pony gallardo respondió: "Pero allá también sufrirás, imbecil, lo que hiciste es una estupidez bastante grande y lo que dijiste, no se diga, por lo que vas a sufrir por gilipollas, vaya desperdicio de oportunidad, cuando pudiste disfrutar de Cloudsdale y ser feliz, en verdad que eres un imbecil muy grande.

La rabia que fluía por todo mi cuerpo me insito a volar aun con el ala dañada y patearle la cara al que estaba insultando a mi hermano, jamás había tenido ese tipo de reacción, algo se había dañado en mi cabeza.

Cayó al suelo y escupió 2 dientes, escurría sangre de su hocico y tenia un ojo morado, a la vez su saco se había manchado de sangre del golpe y se veía furioso.

rápidamente llegaron los otros ponys bien vestidos y me sentaron a golpes en la silla que había ahí.

"Vuelves a hacer eso y te juro que no llegas entero allá, ¿oíste?" dijo el amigo del que había golpeado apretando los dientes.

Tenia una expresión retadora en mi cara y con una sonrisa le dije que si había entendido la lección, a fin de cuentas, quería llegar entero "allá".

Dusk Shine me miro y dijo: "Estas bien",

"Si, de maravilla", respondí con una sonrisa

Dusk Shine se sorprendió al ver que el dolor no me causaba lo que el dolor causaría, sino felicidad es lo causaba en mi, al ser golpeado.

Esperamos pacientes a ver quienes reprobaban y solo fuimos 4 los que fallaron el examen. Éramos Dusk Shine, Oliver Dee, Yuli Shoe y yo.

Los 4 nos conocíamos bien y aparte siempre nos tratábamos bien y nos queríamos como amigos.

"Por lo menos no sufriremos solos" dijo Oliver. "Si, siempre hay que ver el lado positivo de todo, nos tenemos unos a otros ¿no?" replico Yuli.

""Veras que todo sale bien amigos, sobre todo a lado de mi hermano, ¿verdad hermanito? agrego Dusk Shine.

"Si, seguro que si" respondí un poco inseguro, no quería alterar el orden, de por si estábamos mas que jodidos, no quería joderla mas de lo que ya estaba la situación.

"A ver, ese cuarteto de pegasos inservibles buenos para nada" dijo uno de los ponys bien vestidos, "ya termino el examen, entren al carruaje, es hora de enfrentar su destino" le completo el otro.

Tenía una sonrisa maniática en mi rostro, ya no le tenía miedo a nada y quería solo saber que estaba pasando y que hacían con los reprobados.

Los 4 entramos al carruaje preguntando a donde era nuestro destino. Enseguida entro el pony que tenia el hocico roto y se sentó en medio de los 2 asientos que había dentro, todo esto lo hizo sin apartarme la vista y poniéndome una cara de odio, se notaban en sus ojos que me quería matar, pero por una razón no me daño de la manera que me lo merecía.

El silencio reino por horas, por que nadie estaba dispuesto a decir nada, todos estábamos muy asustados y preguntándonos que iba a ser de nosotros, y que iba a pasar en el transcurso.

Ya iban dos horas y media de trayecto desde que dejamos Cloudsdale y comencé a aceptar la hipótesis de mi maestro de vuelo, que los que son reprobados son enviados muy lejos, tal vez mas lejos que Fillydelphia, me invadían las dudas, y a la vez me dolía la retaguardia de estar sentado mucho tiempo pensando, aparte los asientos eran demasiado duros e incómodos, y con el movimiento del carruaje era mucho peor.

"Y tu Giggly, que opinas de cómo será el lugar a donde vamos" Dijo Dusk Shine rompiendo el incomodo silencio que reinaba.

"Yo digo que es una ciudad donde los reprobados tienen una oportunidad para poder triunfar de nuevo, con otro tipo de cosas" dije yo con un tono un poco inseguro, por que yo sinceramente esperaba lo peor.

"Ummm... tiene lógica lo que dices, creo que después de todo no deberíamos ponernos melancólicos y ser positivos" replico Dusk Shine con un tono alentador.

"Si, creo que concuerdo con el", Dijeron los otros dos ponys levantándose el animo.

"Hmmm" interrumpió el pony elegante que tenia roto el hocico. Con una sonrisa burlona y luego de eso, se mofo de nosotros.

"Que te parece gracioso idiota, crees que nosotros estamos muy felices" Dije yo con un tono altanero, dispuesto a dejarle el otro ojo morado.

El se levanto con un gesto en su cara mostrando indiferencia y nos dijo: "Pobres ilusos, creen que se la van a pasar bien allá, de veras que me dan risa, pobres imbeciles."

Estire mis alas para volver a patearle su cara, pero Dusk Shine me agarro y me sentó, y con una mirada me dijo que me tranquilizara, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Dije con tono sorpresivo y burlón: "Entonces, a donde nos llevas, se podría saber"

El pony gallardo solo raspo sus cascos, se sentó y con un gesto de satisfacción dijo: "Ohh claro que si se donde vamos, vamos a un lugar donde los entregamos a un grupo de ponys con un traje y nos dan unas monedas de oro por eso"

Al oír eso, pensé que se trataba de un tipo de esclavitud, nos estaban vendiendo, ahí comencé a sospechar de que los reprobados no tenían una segunda oportunidad, por lo que mejor me quede callado, con una cara seria y manteniendo el control, mientras que mis compañeros mostraban una cara de terror y a la vez decepción.

Después de unas 5 horas, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, todos agotados y cansados por el viaje, nos levantamos y rápidamente troné mi espalda por lo duro del asiento.

Mire la ventana y me di cuenta de que los ponys con traje no eran traje elegante, sino un traje negro con una mascara tenebrosa, lo único que se les podía notar era la expresión facial, mostrando una sonrisa maniática.

El miedo se apodero de todos al ver lo que pasaba afuera, queríamos permanecer en el carruaje mas tiempo, pero eso ya no era posible, por que el pony que tenia el hocico roto abrió la puerta y nos empujo al exterior.

Pude contar unos 6 ponys de traje negro, dos de ellos estaban juntos agarrados de los cascos como si fueran una especie de novios o esposos, uno de ellos tenia los ojos rosas brillantes, se podía notar a través de la mascara.

Esos ojos me resultaban familiares y juraba haberlos visto antes, pero ahora tenia que concentrarme en como permanecer vivo.

Ví que había una construcción grande, como una especie de fabrica, con un símbolo de unas nubes, unos triángulos, unas alas y un rayo debajo de las nubes.

Enseguida de nuestra llegada vimos que se abrió la puerta de gran tamaño, que estaba justo enfrente de nosotros y de ahí salio un pony rojo con una bata demasiado limpia y su melena era totalmente negra junto con su cola, tenia unos googles puestos y rápido me di cuenta que era una fabrica de químicos.

Al ponerse enfrente, se quito los googles y pude notar sus ojos con el iris negro, y su sonrisa malvada, que atormentaba a mí y a mis compañeros.

"Bienvenidos" dijo el pony rojo, con una actitud y una cara seria, y dijo enseguida: "Se preguntaran donde están exactamente, verdad".

Yo respondí burlonamente: "Nooo, somos geógrafos expertos que vinimos de vacaciones". Sabia que me iban a matar tarde o temprano por mis contestaciones, pero en el fondo no me importaba.

El Pony rojo rápidamente me golpeo la mandíbula y me tiro al suelo, y con su casco apretó mi garganta y dijo: "Vaya, ahora la cosecha de hoy es un pony azul burlón y retador. Tienes la actitud de un jefe hijo, lastima que no pudiste pasar el examen, hubieras sido un gran empleado aquí, o quizá un gran científico".

Después aparto el casco de mi, y se volteo y replico "No le mato por que no serviría para lo que vamos a hacer, de por si son todos unos inservibles y muertos solo me causarían mas problemas".

Dusk Shine me levanto y me dijo que cerrara la boca, por que los iban a matar por mi culpa. A lo que accedí y prometí no decir nada más que los provocara.

El pony rojo volvió a nosotros y nos dijo: "Soy el Dr. atmosfera, uno de los encargados de esta fabrica, y se preguntaran que fabrica es esta no?"

Me volteo a ver el Dr. como esperándome a que hablara para poderme hacer daño, al ver que mi silencio se mantuvo en pie, prosiguió a decirnos.

"están en Cloudsdale, en la fabrica del arcoiris para ser mas exactos".

Enseguida me puse a pensar que por que el viaje había durado mucho tiempo si solo llegamos al mismo lugar, estaba confundido y perdiendo el juicio por tanto enredo.

"Como verán, están aquí para cumplir su destino, al reprobar su examen, no nos podemos arriesgar a que unos ponys inutiles porten el nombre de Cloudsdale y salgan volando como unos inútiles pegasos. así que se tomo medidas y vimos que ustedes todavía tenían un propósito en esta vida, nos ayudaran a hacer arcoiris, después de todo, todavía pueden hacer algo bien a pesar de su fracaso."

Soltó una risa malvada y maniática y dijo: "Síganme por favor, no se queden atrás, por que no queremos que se pierdan" y al momento de terminar con eso, guiño el ojo, y uno de los ponys con traje negro saco un paralizador eléctrico y nos electrocuto a los cuatro mientras que el Dr. se reía de una manera muy sádica y relinchaba de la felicidad al vernos sufrir.

sentí como mis nervios perdían la sensibilidad y se sentía un dolor muy intenso, y una desesperación, acompañada de gritos y jadeos, todo esto le paso a los cuatro.

Al momento de que termino todo, me levante y me trate de sacudir para no sentir esa sensación en los nervios al ser electrocutado, y levante a mis otros compañeros.

Todos veíamos al Dr. con un odio, quería asesinar al Dr. a cualquier costo, pero si muriera ahí, nunca sabría la verdad y todo hubiera sido en vano.

Seguimos al Dr., al interior de la fábrica y veíamos maquinaria y científicos trabajando con el spectra, veía alrededor rutas de escape, pero era inútil, todo estaba sellado y no había ninguna ventilación.

Yo era un pony muy necio, por lo que volví a hacer mi pregunta que siempre había tenido, "¿Como es elaborado el Spectra?" dije de una manera curiosa, no quería más problemas.

El Dr. se detuvo y con una expresión sorprendida me dijo: "Muy buena pregunta, se ve que tienes talento hijo, no todos hacen esa clase de preguntas. A veces pienso que es una lastima que estés aquí, cuando pudiste estar en Cloudsdale gozando de la buena vida"

Calle y no quise decir mas acerca de lo que me había dicho y se volteo, siguió caminando y prosiguió a contestar mi pregunta.

"Mira, el Spectra es un elemento esencial que se utiliza para hacer el dichoso arcoiris, pero no se obtiene de manera fácil, hay un proceso que se debe de dar para poder extraer el spectra, pero no es así de fácil, no podemos extraerlo de una roca, se necesita algo mas para que los parámetros sean necesarios." Explico el Dr. con tono serio y misterioso.

No pude imaginar nada, ya que estaba muy confundido y decidí seguir caminando.

Llegamos a una puerta grande, de metal, que conectaba a un gran salón, la puerta estaba abierta y pude ver que adentro del salón había unos contenedores grandes de Spectra de unos colores hermosos, el salón estaba vacío, pero no del todo, en el fondo había unos ponys tristes, manchados de sangre y locos todos, parecía que habían perdido por completo la cordura, y en el fondo una maquina de gran tamaño, que parecía que la limpiaban diario debido al brillo que destellaba en ella, era una maquina grande con un mecanismo arriba que no podía saber que era.

El miedo se apodero de mí al ver que uno de los ponys desquiciados era un alumno del año pasado, y que había reprobado, entonces ya pude comprender, que nos hacían muchas cosas malas a los que reprobábamos, así que ya podía esperar lo peor de la fabrica.

Nos reunieron con el grupo de ponys locos y uno se me acerco y me dijo:

"_Hurguemos en la filosofía del arcoiris,_

_más allá de las mitología de Cloudsdale,_

_es fácil juzgar esa ciudad flotante_

_con su fachada y su psicología social"_

Al oír eso, comencé a sentir el miedo como fluía en mis venas, de veras que en ese momento estaba asustado y tenso, jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida.

Observaba alrededor de una manera muy desesperada buscando una salida, pero eso era inútil, solo veía sangre batida en las paredes como si alguien hubiera destrozado a algún pony de una manera brutal.

En el balcón, que se ubicaba al centro del cuarto, llegaron los dos ponys de traje negro que estaban agarrados del los cascos al inicio del trayecto, y de inmediato comenzaron a hablar.

"atención inútiles, por lo que verán, están aquí por un propósito, por lo que veo son unos inútiles para representar a Cloudsdale, por lo que debemos de ver que otra utilidad tienen para evitar que Cloudsdale sea infectado por pegasos inútiles"

Yuli entro en un estado de pánico, no se podía controlar, el gesto que tenia era de un pony psicótico, a lo que dio un paso al frente y grito con desesperación: "¡Que tipo de juego enfermo es este, por que nos torturan así, eso es esclavitud, deberían ser mandados a la luna por malvados y enfermos!".

El pony del traje negro con los ojos rosas, se acerco al balcón y revelo su identidad al quitarse la capucha que traía encima, su melena portaba los colores del arcoiris hermosos y un color cian similar al mío de la piel.

¡Rainbow dash!, si era ella, no era mi ídolo exactamente, pero termine en shock al saber eso, la piel se me erizaba y por cada momento que pasaba allá dentro, no podría imaginar que el pegaso mas bondadoso, competitivo, inexorable e imparable pudiera estar detrás de esto, incluso me temblaban los cascos al saber que le había pasado a mi querida Scoots.

En ese momento supe que no solo era esclavitud, había más que eso, sabia que iba a morir ahí adentro.

Cada segundo que pasaba, perdía la cordura al ver los ojos de Rainbow dash, reflejaban maldad pura y no se veía una pizca de compasión en ella.

Con un movimiento brusco, mire al suelo y ahí ví algo que me perturbo aun más. En el suelo se encontraba un mechón de cabello color entre rosa y rojo, ya que mi cerebro estaba mas que dañado, no pude distinguir bien el color, pero si supe de quien era.

Scootaloo era el dueño del mechón, ya sin saber mas, di un golpe en la plataforma de lamina que se encontraba justo debajo de mi, el golpe atrajo la atención de casi todos los enmascarados que se encontraban patrullando y la de Rainbow dash.

Y grite, "Vamos al grano, por Celestia, digan que traman unos locos maniáticos como ustedes y dejen de contar historias estupidas, ya se que nos van a eliminar, lo se, son todos ustedes unos estupidos al hacer esto a las espaldas de la princesa, su idea de nacionalismo, para mi es una mierda."

"además, antes de morir, quisiera saber que le paso a mi querida Scoots, que hicieron con ella".

Rainbow dash frunció el centejo, al verme pude sentir su odio en mi y con una voz muy seria y de odio replico.

"A eso íbamos señor bocón, ya que estas impaciente por saber nuestro proceso secreto de la elaboración del arcoiris, bueno… ".

Limpio su garganta carraspeando un poco y luego prosiguió:

"El proceso que se utiliza para la elaboración, antes era muy difícil por que varios unicornios estaban encargados de la tarea, así que ellos generaban spectra para nuestra fabrica del clima, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora el proceso se ha simplificado, tan simple es, que una maquina ordinaria puede hacer el trabajo".

No podía tolerar eso, el miedo en mí se había desaparecido y sentí una risa interior, que me obligaba a burlarme, así que de inmediato interrumpí con sarcasmo y agregue:

"Ya se esa historia ridícula, me la contó ese doctor idiota que nos electrocuto, si se acerca de eso, soy mas listo que tu, sabes, me dedico a estudiar."

Al acabar esa frase, me di cuenta que el enmascarado de atrás apretó los cascos contra el suelo y expresando una cara de ira, pero no me intereso y proseguí.

"¡Como se obtiene el spectra, COMO!".

sentí un tirón en mi melena y estaba dispuesto a matar al autor de la agresión cuando voltee, me detuve al ver el rostro de Dusk shine. Y mirándome a los ojos replico:

"Ya basta Giggly, no pierdas la cordura, recuerda que estamos jodidos, así que no la jodas mas y enfócate y haz lo que ellos digan, ¿de acuerdo?".

Al momento de escuchar eso, iba a reírme de nuevo cuando sentí un golpe en mi cráneo, que por un momento me dejo muy aturdido. Al recuperar el juicio, ví que era Antony dash, mi maestro de la escuela y novio de Rainbow dash.

"¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a mi querida Dashie!" Me grito Antony con una voz temerosa y una actitud asesina.

"La razón por la que sigues con vida, es por que te necesitamos, así que trata de callarte o la próxima vez serás historia." replico Antony.

Dusk Shine y el resto se impactaron al ver esto, que Yuli comenzó a llorar y a perder el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Inmediatamente, Antony le dijo a Rainbow Dash que prosiguiera a cumplir con su trabajo mientras me tenia sometido en el suelo, casi inmovilizado y no quitándome la vista ni por un segundo.

"Ahora, estupidos pegaso" replico dirigiéndose a mi. "Por lo que notaras, el Spectra es obtenido a partir de una fuente que es inútil a nuestra ciudad, una fuente que no es digna de portar el nombre de Cloudsdale, ya se imaginaran cual es su propósito aquí verdad".

Voltee a ver a Antony con una sonrisa, no pensando en lo que nos iba a ocurrir.

"Que te parece gracioso idiota, acaso no te da miedo el saber que eres un inútil y que vas a morir" Dijo Antony mientras apretaba su casco en mi cabeza contra el suelo, casi cortándome la respiración y causándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Al oír esto, todos los ponys reprobados estallaron de miedo, pánico y conmoción, las respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse, y uno que otro se escuchaba que decían unas plegarias.

En cambio, yo solté una risa maniática y descontrolada, que me condujo a reír a carcajadas y a burlarme de la maquina.

Todos en la sala estaban confundidos al ver mi reacción, el ambiente de miedo que se sentía en el cuarto, fue debilitado con mi risa.

"Hora de la parte practica de su destino", "¡Antony y ustedes amigos, traigan al pegaso color verde claro a la maquina!" decreto Rainbow dash con voz de mando.

Antony despego de mi su casco y pude por fin sentir mi cara de nuevo, pero no había tiempo para sobar mi rostro, el pegaso negro que fue ante la maquina era Yuli, una de mis mejores compañeras de la escuela de vuelo, ella siempre me apoyo, por lo que la estimaba mucho.

En ese momento, mi cordura se restauro un poco, deje de pensar en matar y risa, y me di cuenta que el verdadero proceso que tanto esperaba ver, comenzaba.

Del techo, empezó a bajar ese tal mecanismo que se veía complicado al momento de entrar a la sala, bajó, hasta el suelo y de el colgaban unos grilletes metálicos.

rápidamente, los ponys encargados de operar la maquina ataron a Yuli a los grilletes, y con un gesto de tristeza, dejo caer una lagrima.

Yo estaba con la sangre fría, tenía una ansiedad de poder hacer algo, pero la tensión se apodero de mí al poder recuperar el juicio, y entre en shock.

Lentamente, el dispositivo subió a un nivel considerable, con mucho ruido se coloco en la zona exacta y se detuvo.

Antes de que el operador pudiera proseguir, con el proceso, de pronto una voz se apodero de mi atención.

"Cerebrito… te amo…nunca lo olvides…" Dijo Yuli sinceramente y con una voz quebradiza.

Inmediatamente me di cuenta que se refería a mi, puesto que ese era mi apodo en la escuela, y ella lo repetía mucho.

La maquina cobro vida, el mecanismo empezó a jalar a Yuli de las extremidades, rasgando la piel de forma brutal y rompiendo los huesos.

En todo el salón se escucho el sonido crocante de los huesos y la piel, para que inmediatamente fuera reemplazado por un ¡Ahhhhh! bastante fuerte, casi cubriendo cualquier ruido en el salón.

Al terminar el proceso, soltaron al pobre pegaso y cayo al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, agonizando y casi moribundo, fue levantado a la parte izquierda de la maquina, donde se notaba una especie de picadora.

Ahí lo arrojaron y con un fuerte ¡crack¡, la maquina se trago al pegaso, rociando y salpicando el borde y el suelo de sangre como si fuera un pony cayendo al agua.

De la parte baja salio un color verde hermoso que iba directo a los contenedores que estaban en la izquierda.

¡Ahora sabia como se hacia el arcoiris!

Oprimido por la represión, la frase que me dejo con el corazón estrujado, y lo que había pasado con Yuli, estire mis alas y con un impulso, pude volar muy rápido a la puerta grande metálica, seguido de algunos ponys de traje y Antony por supuesto.

Al ser acorralado por los enmascarados, sacaron sus paralizadores y en cuanto vi que se me acercaron, cerré los ojos y espere a que me electrocutaran.

Sorpresivamente, en vez de sentir la electricidad correr por todo mi cuerpo, escuche el grito de electrocutamiento, pero este venia de Antony.

Abrí los ojos y Dusk Shine había venido en mi rescate, por lo que en un acto rápido, volamos a la puerta y me dijo que el electrocutador se lo quito a un enmascarado distraído.

"¡Vamos a salir con vida!", se escucho un grito colectivo de parte de los pegasos reprobados y rápidamente acudieron en mi ayuda, mientras que los enmascarados se dirigían a nosotros dispuestos a matarnos.

Aterrice en el balcón de la puerta, y con mis cascos traseros, di una patada a la puerta, por lo que se abrió de golpe, me sentía fuerte, pero lo que en realidad paso es que la puerta estaba abierta. algún despistado se le olvido cerrarla.

El cuarto al que llegamos era una especie de desagüe, que se veía el spectra bajar a la fábrica del clima, pero era imposible salir por ahí, por que no se sabía lo que el spectra en estado puro podría causar al contacto de un pony, ya que era un químico.

Tan rápido como llegamos, volteamos a los alrededores y había una plataforma grande y en una esquina, restos de metal viejo y algunos barandales averiados.

Todos volamos a la esquina y cada quien tomo un metal para poder enfrentar a los enmascarados enfurecidos que venían a nuestra posición.

Yo fui el último que pudo tomar un arma, ya que era el líder de la rebelión y tenia que dejar a los otros armarse. Al ver mi arma, era una especie de cuchillo corto, tal vez era un pedazo de una plataforma o el borde de una reja de seguridad.

Al ver mi arma, pude sentir una sensación de superioridad, seguida de unas agallas y una impotencia que me hacia sentir un gran pony y un deseo muy agudo de matar.

Se escucho un golpe en la puerta y seguido el aleteo de los enmascarados entrando al salón a una velocidad record y con una furia.

Nos rodearon y uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente al grupo con actitud de asesinar.

"Mátenlos a todos", "Este año tendremos que aguantarnos sin arcoiris" Exclamo Rainbow Dash.

Empujado por el deseo de matar, puse mi postura seria, mis cascos firmes y al momento de que el enmascarado atacó, agarre su casco que poseía el paralizante y rápidamente encaje el fierro en su cuello, apretando los dientes y encajándolo una y otra vez en su cuello, salpicándome de sangre.

Al parar, ví como el iris de sus ojos se desaparecieron y solo se veía un blanco opaco en sus ojos. Cayó enfrente de mí, salpicando la sangre en un área pequeña.

Al ver esto, todos los de la sala, tanto alumnos como enemigos quedaron boquiabiertos de lo que acababa de hacer.

Yo con una mirada y sonrisa sádica, una respiración acelerada y un deseo incontrolable, me dispuse a atacar, sin importarme que ellos nos superaban en número.

Seguido, mis compañeros también atacaron, con un grito, se fueron contra los enmascarados, y ahí comenzó la matanza.

Unos peleaban en el aire, otros en tierra, se escuchaban quejidos, gemidos y toda clase de sonidos.

Se escuchaba la lamina del suelo al caer los cuerpos de los ponys fallecidos, eran mas estudiantes fallecidos que enmascarados.

Dusk Shine y yo éramos los que peleábamos mejor, por que el era un poco mas valiente que yo antes de que yo me convirtiera una maquina de matar, por lo que el peleaba sin dudar y sin miedo de derramar sangre.

Al momento del estallido del conflicto, fui contra dos decidido y a uno lo golpee tan fuerte, que cayó al suelo aturdido, y me dio oportunidad de encargarme del otro. Esquivaba los ataques de los enemigos como si hubiera un entrenamiento previo, siendo que no sabia nada de artes marciales, solo era un pegaso estudioso y pacifico en mis tiempos en la escuela.

Mis movimientos eran como los de un maestro, quitando, cortando, degollando y mutilando a los enmascarados de forma brutal y sin ninguna consideración. De los 8 que me enfrente, solo quedaron los cuerpos en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre.

Mi apariencia era otra, mis ojos solo reflejaban odio y venganza, mi sonrisa reflejaba sed de sangre y mi apariencia no era otra más que la de un pony color azul con sangre salpicada, al grado de que mi color natural, las heridas causadas por los enemigos y mi cutie mark no se distinguían.

Mi melena había perdido el color negro reluciente que destellaba, tenia un color rojo vivo y una que otra parte negra.

Al acabar con el ultimo, vi que casi todos los de mi bando estaban muertos, solo quedábamos cuatro con vida.

Decidido a todo, camine en dirección donde Rainbow Dash estaba apreciando el espectáculo, con la cara demente que poseía, me acerque a ella con el brazo colgando y un hueso puntiagudo y lleno de sangre que había sacado de las costillas de uno de los enmascarados.

Rainbow se puso en posición de batalla, agazapándose y abriendo sus alas, pero la expresión que poseía era de asustada, ya no de loca maniática.

Sediento de venganza, me acercaba cada vez más a ella cuando rápidamente cae Antony de golpe enfrente de mí, con un paralizador en el casco y un estudiante moribundo en el otro agarrado del cuello.

"A donde ibas, desgraciado" Replico Antony.

"A acabar con todos ustedes imbeciles, ¿creen que pueden hacer esto sin que haya consecuencias?" Conteste.

Con una expresión de odio e impotencia, agarro al estudiante que tenia en su poder y con un apretón, se escucho un ¡crack! muy fuerte y luego cayo enfrente, le había roto el cuello.

Sin contratiempos, ataqué a Antony con todo mi odio y furia, pero el no era fácil de herir como los otros, el si sabia como pelear, el poseía una fuerza inmensa, por lo que me tenia que mover demasiado rápido para no ser alcanzado.

Sin embargo yo pude alcanzarlo, de manera que le hice una herida en su casco derecho con el hueso, sin duda dejaría una cicatriz permanente.

Ya casi exhausto de la pelea, me desconcentre un segundo y recibí un golpe tremendo en la cara, saliendo disparado y cayendo justo en el borde del desagüe.

A pesar del golpe, pude pararme y seguir, pero en lo que mantenía a Antony entretenido, Dusk Shine y los otros 2 atacaban a Rainbow, pero no con el mismo vigor que yo atacaba a Antony.

Rainbow podía esquivarlos y golpearlos fácilmente, por lo que al levantarme, uno de los enmascarados que sobrevivió a la masacre, electrocuto a Oliver y al otro pony que luchaban, dejándolos aturdidos, en eso, Rainbow aprovecho la ocasión y con sus poderosos cascos golpeo a ambos ponys en la cabeza, que les causo muerte instantánea a ambos, dejando solo a Dusk Shine y a mi con vida.

Furioso de lo acontecido, me recupere del golpe y me puse de pie, Dusk Shine huyó de ahí y se puso a mi lado, tembloroso y miedoso.

"De todos los años que ha operado la fabrica, este ha sido el mas difícil" Replico Rainbow dash.

"Pero no vamos a dejar que unos pegasos fracasados echen a perder lo que hemos forjado juntos, y lo que hemos jurado mantener estable, a cualquier costo" Añadió Antony

"así que ahora, Cloudsdale se quedara sin arcoiris por su culpa, pero todo tiene un costo, y uno alto." Prosiguió Antony.

En ese momento, Antony nos ataco de manera febril, moliéndonos a golpes mientras el reía y disfrutaba.

Ambos no podíamos hacer nada, excepto aguantar, ya que estábamos agotados y habíamos sobrepasado el borde de la locura y de la cordura.

En ese momento, pude recordar algo sobre el Spectra, que al contacto con un pony ¡No pasaba nada!, fui un tonto al recordarlo demasiado tarde, ya que todos estaban muertos.

Enseguida, golpee a Antony, dando oportunidad a dejarnos caer por el desagüe y por fin librar esta locura. Pero podíamos caer en otro cuarto o en una zona mortal, no obstante valía la pena hacerlo.

Le dije a Dusk Shine que se arrojara conmigo, y que confiara en mí. El no estaba muy de acuerdo, así que me avente al desagüe, y al contacto con el Spectra, sentí que estaba caliente.

Grite lo mas fuerte que pude, pero estaba a punto de entrar a una tubería que tal vez desembocaba en las afueras de la fabrica, por lo que decidí resistir y poder contarles a todos lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Dusk Shine, vio lo acontecido, y aun que no estaba de acuerdo, se lanzo valientemente, pero fue retenido por Antony, amarrándole unas de las patas traseras, y con un fuerte jalón, lo atrajo a su brazo y le arranco un ala de cuajo.

No pude ver que paso mas, por que estaba en la tubería, pero todavía estaba escuchando sus gritos, mientras que me alejaba de la sala.

Todo mi cuerpo rebotaba en el metal puesto que la corriente era muy fuerte, y el Spectra en la piel quemaba como si fuera un te hirviendo derramado en la piel.

Derepente, pude ver la luz del día de nuevo, pero al no poder volar, puesto que estaba muy quemado, caí en la cascada, iba directo a una tina de Spectra, que estaba justo abajo, en la fabrica del clima.

Mi muerte era inminente, pero uno de los pegasos que volaba libremente, me vio, y me salvo de tal horrible destino.

Pude ver que era un pegaso gris, con una expresión feliz y unos ojos desorbitados, prácticamente se trataba de Derpy, pero estaba casi moribundo y decidí cerrar mis ojos, pero no para siempre.

Desperté en Ponyville, en el hospital, estaba vendado y debajo de las vendas, sentía como una especie de ungüento que hacia que no me diera comezón las quemaduras, seguido de un catéter conectado a mi casco izquierdo.

De milagro estaba vivo, pero no lo deseaba, puesto que todo ese trauma que tenia, no lo iba a curar ni la mejor terapia de toda Equestria. además la locura que poseía, me hacia peligroso en la sociedad, puesto que si perdía la cordura, podía matar a quien se me diera la gana. Pero no seria correcto matar ponys inocentes, solo los que se lo merecían.

Pasaron 2 semanas en el hospital, donde había sufrido muchos tratamientos, la doctora Redheart me propuso injertos de piel, puesto que con las quemaduras, seria un pony deforme, pero me negué por alguna razón, y le dije que solo me curara lo esencial.

Al escasos días de que me dieran de alta, me preguntaron que me había pasado, esta pregunta me dejo helado, pero no quise decirle nada, por que no quería alertar a todos, así que le dije que volé cerca de la fábrica del arcoiris y que me queme con el Spectra y ya.

Al salir, agradecí a todos, afuera Derpy me esperaba, por alguna razón estaba preocupada por mi, por lo que al verme me dio un abrazo y su expresión lo decía todo, aun que tenia los ojos mal.

Me despedí de ella y fui a Ponyville a ver donde me podía alojar, dispuesto a estar ahí para siempre encerrado y aislando todos mis traumas que tenia, además, no quería saber nada de Cloudsdale.

Encontré una choza cerca del Bosque Everfree, entre y fui a un espejo para poder contemplarme.

Finalmente encontré mi reflejo, y con un gesto sorprendido y una actitud sorprendida, pude ver la silueta que la fábrica me había hecho. Era un pony quemado, el color de mi piel era casi de un negro puro, la piel parecía que la habían quemado en un comal y mi cara estaba cochambrosa, casi cayéndose a pedazos.

Me sentí frustrado por todo lo que había pasado, pero al verme así, el instinto que tuve en la fabrica comenzó a apoderarse de mi otra vez, sintiendo una sed terrible de venganza, comencé a reír maniáticamente y recordé que ellos me apartaron de toda cordura y felicidad que antes poseía.

Jure vengarme a cualquier costo, y detener a Cloudsdale de lo que estaba haciendo, y de asesinar a la parejita responsable de todo ese atroz crimen, Los Dash…

Continuara…

Esta obra es solo una alternativa a "rainbow factory" escrita por Aurora Dawn, por lo que no me pertenece, el objetivo de esta obra es solo el de entretener, cualquier intento de copia sin autorización previa serán denunciados con Celestia :)


	2. Capitulo 2: Reunion de refuerzos

Capitulo 2: Reunion de refuerzos

**Hola a todos los que leen este fanfic, se les agradece que lo sigan, y como dije, si tiene alguna sugerencia, tengan la libertad de decirme, con todo gusto les hare caso y procederé a su petición.**

Pasaron 3 dias y mis pensamientos y mi cabeza daban vueltas como locos, no podía conciliar el sueño y mi trauma me atromentaba mas por cada segundo que pasaba, era de noche, una noche pacifica en el bosque Everfree.

Pensaba en Dusk Shine, mi compañero, mi hermano de sentimiento, mi mundo, se fue abajo, todo fue arrebatado de mis cascos y socavaron mis principios y mi ética que poseía.

A la mañana siguiente me decidi ir en busca de venganza, ya no importaba nada, solo poder hacerle daño a los reponsables del trágico acontecimiento, pero me detuvo un pensamiento, ese dicho pensamiento era de que no podría vencer a la fabrica yo solo, aunque lidie con los científicos de una manera inexorable, no podría con todos, asi que me di la tarea de empezar a buscar a ponies que me ayudaran a mi objetivo.

Pense en el pony mas intangible de todos, Twilight! Seguro ella me ayudaría a detener la abominación de cloudsdale, puesto que ella resolvia cualquier problema en Equestria.

Sin detenerme, me dirigi a la biblioteca trotando a todo galope, al llegar, toque de manera muy apresurada y con un sonido muy estruendoso.

Spike abrió la puerta y en cuanto me vio, su mirada fue la de un dragon asustado y conmocionado, me vio a los ojos detenidamente y pregunto de con una voz muy cortada y una sonrisa muy falsa, "¿Ttttuuuu debes ser el tipo que se quemo en el spectra no?".

Me le quede viendo a los ojos de una manera seria y descortes, que el dragon de inmediato llamo a Twilight y salio corriendo despavorido.

Twilight atendio la puerta y al verme puso una cara de miedo y fruncio la cara completamente, "Disculpame, pero ese accidente fue horrible, déjame ayudarte con tus heridas" dijo Twilight con una voz certera.

"No gracias", Respondi de una manera seca, y luego replique, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo realmente abominable.

Twilight quedo en shock al oir eso rápidamente me ofrecio a pasar y en ese lapso le ordeno a spike que me trajera un poco de agua.

Twilight me miro a los ojos de una manera muy asustada, y replico "Que paso, pude oir que te quemaste por accidente en la fuente de spectra de la fabrica, ¿eso es lo horripliante que me querias decir? por favor…".

"¡No!", interrumpi de una manera muy cortante y poco amigable, en lo que enseguida guardo silencio y puso atención muy imponente.

Limpie mi garganta y proseguí a contarle.

"Twilight, mira, lo que te voy a decir es algo terrible y a la vez perturbador para todos, ¿crees que spike este en condiciones de escuchar lo que voy a decirte?".

En ese momento Spike se sento, "De aquí no me mueve nadie" respondio muy seguro.

"Okay", proseguí con la historia.

"¿Tu que crees que le pase a los pegasos que reprueban el examen de cloudsdale?" le pregunte muy serio

"Mmmm creo que lo que pasa es que los exilian, ya que es una sociedad muy nacionalista, se de esas cosas sobre el nacionalismo, de hecho…"

Le tape la boca con mi casco chamuscado y grite: "¡TWILIGHT!" "PON ATENCION POR FAVOR"

Twilight solo se me quedo viendo y me dijo "Perdon, prosigue"

"Okay, los ponies que reprueban no solo son exiliados o llevados a otra parte, ellos tiene un destino no muy agradable, veras, antes te tengo que preguntar algo para estar seguro de que seas realmente muy estudiosa"

Twilight fruncio el seño y dijo "Adelante, dame con tu mejor tiro"

¿Sabes como el arcoíris es creado en equestria? Lo dije con una voz muy misteriosa.

"Facil, la fabrica de los pegasos de cloudsdale se encargan de mezclar el spectra que es fabricado y desciende de la fabrica a unas grandes piletas que luego es procesado y distribuido por toda equestria, fácil, no?

"Muy bien, querida twilight, pero dime ahora, ¿Sabes el proceso de como se crea el spectra?"

Twilight respondio "Lo que se es que es creada a base de magia de unicornios que se especializan en ello y crean este elemento quimico indispensable para poder hacer posible el arcoiris"

"¡NO, ESO ES MENTIRA, UNA ABSOLUTA Y ROTUNDA MENTIRA!" respondi muy alterado.

El dragon salio disparado y twilight puso su cola enfrente de ella con una actitud asustada, podía ver en sus ojos que mostraba miedo, mas bien doble miedo, por mi grito y por lo que temia enterarse.

¿Entonces… el spectra como es creado? Dijo twilight muy asustada y un poco confundida.

"Veras, el spectra es la base de todo ser vivo, el quimico en estado puro corre en todo ser tanto vivo como no vivo, pero el quimico no esta mas puro que en el cuerpo de los ponies, en especial los pegasos, por la gran creencia de que son la raza superior y esas tonterías, asi que como cloudsdale desea que su sociedad sea la líder y que sean siempre los mejores, optaron por crear una maquina que podía extraer el spectra de los ponies. "

"No creo que eso sea malo, siempre que la maquina no los lastime, verdad" Dijo twilight muy segura.

"No los lastiman" Dije con un tono orgulloso

"Uff que alivio, crei que…"

"Les quiebran los huesos y después la maquina se los come, machacando todo y salpicando sangre por todos lados como si fuera una especie de juego enfermo" Dije con los dientes apretados y con los ojos de plato y una sonrisa muy perturbadora.

Twilight guarda silencio por un momento, entro en shock, pero después de 5 segundos recobro el juicio y opino "Como es posible eso, como puede haber eso en equestria, y sobre todo que pase por alto"

"Ahhh y eso no es todo, conten todas la energías que puedas, el líder y el que planeo todo eso es alguien que nisiquiera tu sabrias" Dije muy burlonamente.

"Rainbow dash, esa perra, esa pegaso, es la que es responsable de todo, es la que se encarga de la fabrica , es…"

"No vuelvas a decirle asi a mi amiga, jamas" Twilight me dijo enfurecida y con su cuerno brillando apuntando hacia mi"

"Jajajajajajaja rei y le dije adelante, hazlo"

"No, no lo hare" dijo la pony morada.

"Todo lo que me acabas de decir tal vez es mentira, debido a que te apuesto que reprobaste y de seguro intentaste atentar contra cloudsdale para poder causar daño a los pegasos que según tu dices que son malos, además no creo que Rainbow haga eso, ella representa un elemento de la armonía, no creo que ella hiciera eso" Respondio twilight

"Ja, la lealtad, y a que le jura lealtad, a equestria ohhh…a cloudsdale eh" Respondi

"A TODO" contesto twilight muy alterada

"Jejeje si a todo dices… asimilémoslo de esta manera, Equestria es su lugar de ofrecer lealtad, de no fallarle, de defenderla a cualquier costo, okay, si defiende a equestria seria que tendría que pagar un precio alto no?"

"Dejate de ambigüedades y ve al punto, ya entendí tu concepto" replico twilight.

Pongamoslo asi, respondi:

"Dash paga el precio por mantener a Equestria a salvo, por lo que significa que sin un clima estable y sin ningún arcoíris bonito, Equestria se veria amenazada, asi que ellos buscan la manera de poder reponer eso nunca fallando en crear spectra para el arcoíris, dando pauta a hacer lo que sea para poder siempre crearlo.

Twilight me miro muy furiosa y grito "Largate de aquí antes de que llame a Celestia por todo lo que has dicho y el insuto a una de mis mejores amigas."

"Sabia que nadie me iba a creer, lo sabia" Dije entre dientes.

Me levante del piso y fui directo a la entrada principal, con un golpe abri la puerta, y antes de salir dije

"Solo te tengo una tarea para ti antes de irme, ¿me podrias buscar a Scootaloo y que venga a verme para hablar con ella, necesito pagarle unos bits que le debo?" Dije muy serio

"Consideralo hecho, cuando la vea le digo" Respondio Twilight

Sali de la biblioteca, el atardecer había llegado, y todos los ponies se veian muy felices, nadie de aquí de ponyville me iba a ayudar, nadie creería todo esto, asi que decidi ir con mis amigos de la infancia y algunos asesinos que conocía, no iba a ser fácil, pero valia la pena intentarlo.

Me dirigi a Manehattan, hogar de la alta sociedad y uno que otro pony loco.

No pude volar mucho, ya que la piel estaba al rojo vivo y no había cicatrizado, pero no quisiera renunciar a mi aspecto que tenia, era perfecto.

Llegue en la noche a la ciudad, desde arriba se veía hermosa, ya que la ciudad a la luz de la luna era un paisaje muy bonito, pero no me quede a contemplar el paisaje, solo quería venganza.

MANEHATTAN

Aterrice en una de las casas que estaban en malas condiciones.

"Estoy seguro que aquí vive" Dije muy seguro.

Descendi y toque la puerta, en unos instantes abrió la puerta un pony de piel naranja, una melena de color negro y azul, con un cinturón de herramientas y una cutie mark de una llave inglesa y alas en el fondo.

"¿¡AHHHHHHHH QUIEN ERES TU?!" respondio muy agitado el pegaso, su nombre era Cloud Trumble.

"Soy Giggly Hooves" respondi.

"Ahhhh si te recuerdo, el hazme reir de la escuela de ponyville no?, jejejej no me extraña que te hayas quedado sin piel, eres tan estúpido jajajajajaja." Comenzo a reir muy fuerte y muy burlonamente.

Me enoje tanto que lo embestí a todo lo que daba mi velocidad, estrellándonos en una pared que estaba a escasos metros de la entrada, para luego de un rápido movimiento, le di un golpe muy fuerte con mi casco, quedando el pegaso muy aturdido y en un estante que estaba justo a lado del impacto había un desarmador.

Con un movimiento brusco lo agarre y estaba a punto de clavárselo en el cuello hasta que Cloud levanto el casco y detuvo mi mano, dándome un golpe en la mandibula que me dolio mucho, pero me recupere de inmediato.

Cloud se levanto, furioso saco la llave inglesa de su cinturón que traia, dispuesto a golpearme, trato de embestirme, pero fui mas rápido y fallo, dándome lugar de golpearlo en el estomago.

Cloud se doblo al grado de quedar tosiendo sangre en el suelo, tome la llave inglesa y la levante por los aires.

Cloud cerro los ojos, esperando el golpe de gracia, por lo que dije "Ahora quien es el hazme reir, eh".

"Creo que no debo subestimarte después de todo Giggly" Respondio

"Si, eso si, estuve a punto de matarte, pero me temo que no puedo, necesito tu ayuda".

"Te iba a preguntar para que veniste, pero creo que ya lo hiciste" Dijo Cloud

"Recuerdas a Dusk shine?"

"Si, si lo recuerdo, era tu amigo en la escuela" Cloud respondio

Ahora esta tal vez muerto, o sigue vivo sufiendo en cloudsdale.

"Te contare una historia, una historia que es difícil de creer, pero es cierta, asi que ponte comodo"

Cloud se sento en el sofá y le comencé a platicar sobre todo lo que pasaba en cloudsdale, cada detalle, cada acontecimiento fue narrado por mi.

Al acabar, Cloud entro en una especie de shock, conlos ojos de plato, y la expresión en su cara era como la de si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"No lo puedo creer Giggly, no lo puedo creer, simplemente no puedo" respondio Cloud a lo que le acababa de contar.

"Asi que necesito tu ayuda, he sabido que tu eres experto en ingeniería y diseño de armas, por lo que pienso que seras de utilidad"

"Claro que si, pero vamos a hacer nosotros dos o que" Replico el pegaso anaranjado con un tono muy cortado.

"No, necesito reunir ponies, asi que tu haz lo mismo, pero esa gente no debe de tener cordura, principios, remordimiento, nada" Le dije a Cloud

"Okay, hare lo que pueda, pero no me llevo bien con los ponies, desde la escuela, me rechazaron y me quede solo"

"Hmmmm, y yo soy el perdedor, nerd ¿no?, como solias decirme" Respondi burlonamente.

"Jejejejej que gracioso idiota" Respondio.

"Ire a por un pony que podría ser de gran utilidad, asi que necesito que hagas armaduras y armas, quiero derribar a esos bastardos y a toda la fabrica si es posible"

"Seguro Giggly, ten cuidado" dijo Cloud.

"Claro", en ese momento sali por la puerta y me puse a caminar por las obscuras calles pensando en quien iba a unir a mi pequeño ejercito.

Mi cuerpo ya no sentía dolor al no tener piel, ya me había acostumbrado, tenia pensamientos muy locos, asi como el deseo de matar al que se me atravesara, pero tenia que controlar ese impulso y seguir adelante con mi plan.

Llegue a una especie de callejón donde estaba totalmente obscuro, ahí me quede por un rato, comencé a reir de la nada y a poner una sonrisa bastante perturbadora, decidi arrancarme los pocos pedazos de piel que me quedaban en la piel, para solo dejar el cuerpo de un pony con lentes chamuscado, negro y sobre todo, con muchas marcas.

Tuve un vago recuerdo de un pony que estuvo a punto de asesinarme cuando estaba en la escuela.

Recuerdo de la escuela:

Estaba en la escuela, hace 4 años , plácidamente comiendo mi almuerzo, cuando de repente un pony pegaso de melena negra, ojos grises y una piel de color rojo, con una cutie mark de un chuchillo de cocina me pateo con sus cascos traseros, con una fuerza tremenda, sali disparado a la pared cerca.

Estaba totalmente aturdido, y me pidió que le diera los bits, y mi almuerzo.

Negué con mi cabeza e intente defenderme, pero era inútil, era demasiado timido y débil para ponerme a su nivel, asi que me puse en posición fetal y espere los golpes.

El pegaso rojo, de nombre Defiant Shift, levanto su casco por el aire, y antes de pegarme, pude darle un golpe cobarde en sus partes privadas, por lo que Shift se doblo y estiro las alas.

Todos se burlaron de el, y cuando finalmente pudo recuperarse, me vio con unos ojos de furia, podía apreciar una furia muy fuerte en el, por lo que antes de que me agrediera, fue detenido por un maestro y llevado a su oficina.

Yo estaba aterrorizado por lo que había acontecido, por lo que decidi pasar el resto del dia en la biblioteca leyendo.

Al salir del colegio, fui embestido por Shift, en este caso tenia una navaja en el casco.

"Ahora seras tu el que me tenga respeto, nadie le hace eso a Shift, NADIE" Respondio Shift con una actitud amenazadora.

Cerre los ojos esperando la puñalada, pero este fue detenido por Dusk Shine, quien le dio un golpe y lo dejo inconciente.

Le agradeci y ahí nos hicimos amigos, le demostre todo mi afecto regalándole mi eterna amistad, asi termino el episodio, y fue llevado a la correccional de Celestia, que estaba en Manehattan.

Fin del recuerdo.

Pense en sacar a Shift de ahí, pero no se si todavía quisiera asesinarme, sobre todo por que el paso ahí 4 años, aparte por avergonzarlo, pero si lo pusiera a mi lado, podría tener a un amigo valioso.

Pense en el famoso dicho "Tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos mas cerca".

Esas palabras me animaron a sacar a Shift de ahí, aunque seria muy arriesgado, pero saia que si podía, y que en mi mente pasaba que no iba a fallar en nada.

Me dirigiria a la correccional a la mañana siguiente, sin perder tiempo, para poder ver como sacar a Shift de ahí.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE

Era una mañana muy bonita, había una niebla no muy densa que bañaba a la ciudad y se veía muy bonito, me levante del basurero donde había dormido, mi aspecto cada vez era aterrador, pero como dije era perfecto, ya que a mi cuerpo sin piel le estaban saliendo costras y ya no dolía mucho, aparte apestaba a basura.

Fui a la correccional a ver a Shift, sin perder mas tiempo.

EN LA CORRECIONAL

Ya estando ahí, comencé a observar el entorno, y me di cuenta que la correccional no era 100% segura, había formas de escapar, bueno, para un pegaso claro, en ese momento el guardia, que era un pony de tierra que hacia posibles las visitas, me vio, y burlonamente dijo:

"Jajajajajajaj mira eso, ¿vienes a que te encerremos porque quemaste una casa y fuiste muy idiota por no correr? jajajajajaj"

Me contuve mucho, porque si lo asesinaba ahí, no podría ir para Cloudsdale, y estando encerrado, no sería de utilidad.

"NO, VENGO DE VISITA" Respondi furioso

"¿A quien vienes a ver, "carnosito"?" respondio el guardia.

Shift…Dafiant Shift, un amigo mio.

"Ahhh si, ¿el que se metió a este hoyo por molestar a un nerd no?" dijo el guardia

"¡SI, EL!" respondi muy aprisa.

El muy idiota de seguro no sabía que yo era "El nerd"

El guardia grito "¡DEFIANT SHIFT, TIENES VISITAS, VEN PARA ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE PEDAZO DE BASURA"

Shift venia con una actitud perezosa y bostezando, con el ceño fruncido, de seguro el grito lo habría despertado.

"Y ese milagro, nadie me visita" dijo entre bostezos.

"Hola Shift, como estas" Le dije muy cortes

"Ehhh, ¿quien eres tu?" respondio Shift.

"Soy un amigo que viene a verte como estas después de todo este tiempo" Le dije de una manera alegre

"Si, después de ese puaj…Giggly, saliendo de aquí, lo matare, pero no debo hablar muy fuerte, podrían saber… o quizá el se entere y se vaya llorando a los cascos de Celestia, pero…. Por que estas asi, luces horrible, y por que veniste, o mejor dicho… ¡como me conoces!"

En ese momento me puse los lentes y con una actitud seria le dije, yo soy Giggly Hooves y he venido a solicitar tu ayuda y a disculparme de lo que te hice.

"¡MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ SIN VERGÜENZA, POR TU CULPA ESTOY AQUÍ, TE MATARE ME OISTE TE MATARE!" Lo dijo mientras estaba golpeando el vidrio con sus cascos.

De inmediato, los guardias al ver el acontecimiento, sin perder tiempo corrieron a detenerlo. Y con una serie de golpes con sus macanas, los guardias unicornio lograron someterlo, metiéndolo a su celda.

"Lo siento, pero la visita termino, deja que mis guardias te acompañen a la salida." Dijo el guardia unicornio.

"Yo solo puedo, si" Le respondi con un tono altanero.

Sali de ahí, una vez analizado todo el entorno, comencé mi plan de como sacar de ahí a Shift, per el problema mayor seria de que se uniera a mi en vez de matarme y hacer una fogata con mis restos.

_**Gracias de nuevo a los que leen el fanfic, les recuerdo que es mi primera vez escribiendo y les pido paciencia y que me orienten en vez de criticarme, jejejeje, los vere en otros proyectos **____** Peace /)**_

_**Giggly Hooves**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Encarando al asesino

Capítulo 3: Encarando al asesino

**Antes de empezar el capítulo, mis queridos lectores les informo que estoy en proceso de otro fanfic, primero debo concluir mi primer proyecto para dar pauta al 2do proyecto XD, por lo tanto disfruten**

**Giggly hooves**

Regrese a ver a Cloud para ver cómo iba en lo que le encargue, así que llame a su puerta y ya tenía hecho un cuchillo muy vistoso, de tamaño mediano, simulando a una daga persa, acabados muy bonitos, sabía que ese cuchillo seria mió.

"Es hermoso" Le dije a Cloud.

"Gracias, sabría que te gustaría" Replico Cloud

"Es hermoso, es perfecto, ES PERFECTOOO" Lo dije apretando los dientes y enseguida tomando el cuchillo y apuntando con el cuchillo a Cloud con una sonrisa perturbadora.

Cloud retrocedió y puso una cara asustada, por lo que enseguida me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y reaccione retrocediendo y pidiendo perdón de lo acontecido.

"Giggly, que te pasa, ¿por qué actúas así?" Dijo Cloud un poco asustado.

"Na..nada, solo me deje… No importa, sigue trabajando, no hagas armas bonitas, haz cantidad, no calidad, vale?" Respondí

"Okay, ¿y que tal vas con tu ejercito?"

"Fui a la correccional, ahí encierran a un pony que es muy peligroso, solía ser chef, creo, por su cutie mark, pero termino queriéndome matar y ahora está ahí"

Cloud se asustó y con un rostro asustado menciono:

"Qué tal si nos mata a los 2, no estarás ayudando, piénsalo bien, no quiero morir y dejar esa injusticia de Cloudsdale sin resolver."

"Tranquilo, será arriesgado, pero no me queda nada que perder" Respondí

Espere a que cayera la noche para ir por Shift, me quede en la casa de Cloud, decidí comer algo, porque estaba hambriento y de verdad quería encajar mi colmillo en algún alimento.

Una vez en la noche, Cloud se disponía a descansar, debido a todo ese trabajo que había hecho era digno de descanso, por lo que decidí tomar mis cosas, guardarlas en una mochila e ir a la correccional por Shift.

CORRECCIONAL DE MANEHATTAN

Ya ahí, me puse pecho tierra en unos matorrales cerca de la instalación, había 2 guardias que daban ronda, un unicornio y un pegaso, ambos no se separaban y estaban al corriente con su patrulla, al parecer no se les escapaba nada.

decidí ir por el pegaso primero, usando una roca, podría neutralizarlo sin dañarlo gravemente, así que espere a que fuera a la torre de control a tomar un poco de líquidos, me apresure volando por las sombras hasta llegar allá.

Llegando, pude encestarle un golpe certero en la cabeza, con un estruendoso ¡CRACK! pude hacer que se desmayara, dejándolo casi muerto.

"Hey Foster, estas bien, he oído un ruido" dijo el unicornio un poco alterado, por lo que mi reacción fue hacer una voz grave y decir "Maldita silla, como estorba, he tropezado, tranquilo".

El unicornio abrillanto su cuerno y se dispuso a subir la torre por las escaleras que había.

El miedo había entrado por mis venas, comencé a ver de una manera apresurada a donde debía ir, en ese momento no sabia que hacer, así que se me ocurrió una idea.

El unicornio al ver al pegaso inconciente, pronto apunto su cuerno al cielo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me avente contra el y su magia se interrumpió.

Intentándolo golpear para que lo dejara fuera de combate, realiza una especie de hechizo que me aturdió y me dejo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, enseguida el unicornio lanzo un rayo potente contra mi, pero pude esquivarlo a tiempo, y contraatacar.

Desenfunde mi cuchillo y fui contra el guardia cortándole un casco delantero, por lo que siguió de un grito de dolor muy fuerte, le tape el hocico con mis cascos y enseguida le corte el cuello.

El grito se sofoco y después de 10 segundos, sentí como su cuerpo perdió fuerza, estaba muerto, acompañado de un charco de sangre muy grande.

Acontecido todo, no sentí remordimiento alguno, pero me disculpe por haber hecho eso, era alguien inocente, pero seguí adelante.

Pude colarme dentro de la instalación siguiendo la oscuridad, nadie podía verme, puesto que básicamente era color negro por mis quemaduras.

Al escurrirme por las correccional, pude visualizar una ventana abierta, entre y llegue a un cuarto donde se almacenaban toallas, escobas y otros tipos de artículos de limpieza, era obvio que era el cuarto de limpieza, así que ya estaba adentro de la correccional.

Abrí la puerta que había en el cuarto y vi el cuarto de control que vi cuando vine de visita a ver a Shift.

Volé a la parte inferior donde había un traje de policía y una mascara de las que utilizaban para ejecutar a los ponies que eran condenados a muerte, me puse el atuendo para facilitar mi misión.

Me fui de celda en celda a hurtadillas viendo donde estaba Shift, después de un tiempo considerable, lo vi en una celda vieja, el diseño de la celda era pequeño, la cama apuntaba a los barrotes, dando pauta a que los guardias ponies les hicieran maldades a los reclusos, aparte estaba descuidada, la cama donde dormía placidamente estaba podrida y olía mal.

Saque mi cuchillo ensangrentado y le pique leve el casco a Shift, por lo que su reacción fue inmediata y se levanto enfurecido.

"¡Que te pasa imbecil!" Respondió Shift

"SHHHH, te voy a sacar de aquí, no hagas ruido" Le respondí, temeroso de que supiera que era yo.

¿Quien eres tu?, Esa pregunta hecha por Shift me calmo un poco, por lo que le respondí

"Alguien, solo coopera y estarás libre como un pegaso en Cloudsdale"

Abrí la reja con el cuchillo, me costo trabajo, puesto que se podía romper, la chapa estaba algo oxidada, por lo que cedió al cabo de unos minutos.

Shift salio, al momento de eso, un guardia disparo un rayo de energía a nosotros, impactando contra Shift. y dejándolo demasiado herido.

Sin titubear, fui a toda velocidad posible contra el guardia y lo apuñale 5 veces en donde pude, cayendo muerto.

Tome a Shift en mis cascos y volé a la parte donde había llegado, al cuartito de limpieza y entre.

En cuartito había un botiquín de primeros auxilios, trate de sanar las heridas de Shift, solo pude hacer que se levantara de nuevo, pero sus alas estaban dañadas, así que no podía volar momentáneamente.

Shift se levanto, y con un fuerte tirón me dijo "Vamonos, ya estoy bien"

Salimos volando sin que nos vieran, en el momento que logramos salir, se escucho la alarma de emergencia de la cárcel, y todo el personal a toda velocidad atendió a los heridos y fueron en busca de quienes habían cometido todo.

CALLES DE MANEHATTAN.

Shift y yo volábamos a un callejón, para poder encararlo y decirle quien era.

"¡Wow, eso estuvo bueno, gracias por salvarme!" Dijo Shift

"Al fin, podré hacer muchas cosas, estoy ansioso, necesito ir a ver a mis amigos, poder planear algunos asaltos, ahh, si casi lo olvido, poder tomar mi venganza contra ese maldito nerd," "¿al menos podría saber tu nombre?"

Al oír eso, me estremecí y pase saliva, por lo que me quite la mascara, mostrando mi rostro a Shift.

Shift al verme, cambio la expresión de su rostro a la de un pony en shock, vi la ira en sus ojos, por lo que me embistió, sujetándome el cuello y apretándolo violentamente.

¡ERES UN GRAN IMBECIL, FUE EL MAYOR ERROR DE TU VIDA, AHORA ACABARE CONTIGO, Y TE PONDRE FLORES A TU TUMBA, SOLO POR SALVARME IMBECIL!

Empezó a golpearme de una manera que me cortaba la respiración y me dolía horrible cada segundo que pasaba.

Comencé a sentir la misma sensación que sentí en la fabrica, la sed de matar, esa sed de venganza y de odio.

Golpee a Shift muy fuerte, mi rostro había quedado muy ensangrentado e hinchado, enseguida comenzamos a golpearnos a casco limpio, seguido de una pelea aérea en las calles.

Shift era muy rápido, por lo que me costaba trabajo poder ver sus golpes, al cabo de minutos, se canso y pude contraatacar, dándole una patada en la cabeza con los cascos traseros.

Shift cayo al suelo aturdido y enseguida me fui contra el, sacando el cuchillo, dispuesto a sumergirlo en su cuerpo mientras reía maniáticamente viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada perturbadora..

A escasos milímetros del cuchillo y su piel, me detuve y sentí que Shift tenia miedo, se le notaban en sus ojos.

"MATAME, VAMOS, HAZLO" grito Shift.

"No, necesito tu ayuda, te necesito para arreglar algo en Cloudsdale" Le respondí.

"Ja, por que crees que te ayudaría, crees que lo que hiciste paga todo lo que sufrí adentro, crees que los maltratos y abusos de los ponies de allá se curan así nadabas"

Con un rostro serio, lo vi a los ojos y comencé el relato de la pesadilla que viví ahí dentro, y de como me había quemado.

Al terminar, Shift se quedo ido por un momento, al reaccionar comentó "Y eso a mi que, no es de mi interés"

"Por estar en la correccional, no presentaste tu examen de vuelo, y en unos días tal vez vengan por ti para que lo presentes y te pongan en la penitenciaria de Cloudsdale, ahí no creo que te escapes, eso si pasas el examen, sino, caerás en la fabrica y será una muerte demasiado traumante, aparte te llevaran con tus amigos y será aun mas doloroso verlos morir y no hacer nada"

"Si detenemos esto, podrás ser libre, y tal vez absuelto por tu acto heroico, tal vez la princesa te de permiso de andar libremente por Equestria, aparte muchos de mis amigos han muerto allá, no creo que la mejor terapia de Equestria borre eso y te deje de atormentar como lo hace conmigo cada día"

Shift estaba sin habla, por lo que le puse mi cuchillo en su casco y lo apunte a mi cuello.

"Es tu decisión, concluir con tu venganza, matarme aquí ahora mismo, vivir atormentado con el miedo de que te encuentren y te conviertan en arcoiris,"

"O puedes hacer lo correcto, ayudarme y poder salvar muchas vidas, tal vez concluyas tu venganza después de ayudarme, pero estarás a salvo, vivirás con tus amigos y serás feliz haciendo lo que se te plazca"

"La decisión es tuya Shift, no esperare para siempre"

Shift me miraba con unos ojos de rabia, pero se que en el fondo lo estaba asimilando y sopesando las consecuencias de sus actos.

Apretó de mi cuello, respondió: "CONCLUIMOS CON LA FABRICA, Y LUEGO TE MATO, ¿ENTENDIDO?"

"Si, entendido" respondí

"La razón por la que te ayudo, es por que Cloudsdale nuca me ha gustado mucho, aparte no quisiera vivir toda mi vida entera ahí dentro, estaría jodido de todas maneras, además tu me salvaste, y al ver como mataste al guardia, si podrías servir para algo, el nerd que tenias dentro desapareció, ahora eres una maquina de matar, como yo".

Shift me dio el cuchillo y replico: "¿Vamos a ir nosotros solos, o que?"

"No, ya estoy reclutando para la causa" respondí.

"Bien, traeré a mis amigos, uno de los mejores traficantes de armas por aquí y te ayudaremos, pero tienes que prometer que dejaras que te descuarticemos entre todos después de concluir"

Levante mi casco y respondí "Palabra de honor, Casco en el corazón"

"Pero tienes que cuidarte, si te capturan, será mas difícil para mi" respondí

"Claro imbecil, crees que no se cuidarme" Respondió Shift muy burlón.

"Sígueme" Le dije a shift.

Fuimos a la casa de Cloud, que yacía dormido como bebe, puesto que todavía era de noche, así que ambos dormimos en el suelo, en una manta que había por ahí.

Shift y yo quedamos dormidos al cabo de unos minutos.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y note el casco de Shift abrazándome, era embarazoso para mi, por lo que trate de quitárselo, pero falle en el intento, por que se despertó, y enseguida me empujo y me grito, tanto que despertó a Cloud.

"¡Quien es el y por que hacen tanto escándalo!" Grito Cloud.

"El es Shift, del pony que te hablaba" Respondí.

"Mucho gusto Shift" Cloud extendiéndole el casco a Shift.

"Quien es este idiota" Dijo Shift

"Es el que nos va a ayudar a combatir, se podría decir que es el ingeniero de nuestra "armada" " respondí a Shift

"Perdón, ¿como me has dicho Shift?" Replico Cloud

"Ya basta, no hay que pelear, vamos a terminar matándonos unos a otros, iré por algo de comer" respondí dejando a los 2 ponies callados y enojados.

Al ver en la puerta, había una correspondencia debajo de ella, por lo que la tome y vi que era una señal de alerta, en ella contenía que había escapado un criminal peligroso y que debían encerrarse y defenderse.

"Shift, no salgas de casa, te están buscando" Lo dije con un tono alto.

"Por que no sales a la calle y lo gritas muy fuerte, no te escucharon idiota" Respondió Shift.

"Lo siento, iré por lo que dije"

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la tienda mas cercana, para luego, escuchar un gran y fuerte ¡Alto! y ser detenido por 2 guardias pegasos...

**¿Podrá Shift no ser detenido por los guardias y la policía? ¿Los guardias que detuvieron a giggly sabrán algo sobre lo acontecido anoche? ¿Podrá Giggly cumplir su promesa y vengarse?**

**Hay muchas preguntas mis queridos lectores, así que los dejo para el siguiente capitulo, agradezco a lo que lo lean, y les mando un enorme /) a todos, comenten y nos se les olvide expresar, dar ideas o solo decir que tal esta el fanfic**

**Se despide **

**Giggly hooves **


End file.
